


Serenity (ENG version)

by CosmicAlchemist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Ocarina of Time, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAlchemist/pseuds/CosmicAlchemist
Summary: Link managed to save Hyrule, Zelda and everyone. But was he able to save himself?
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Serenity (ENG version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an english translation of an old fic. The thing is, this is not exactly a word for word translation. I added some new things and changed some others. The spanish version is the original one. I, personally, prefer this updated version. But maybe is a bit stronger than the original.
> 
> Here, I tried to imply a bit that Link has PTSD and probaby depression. I only suffer the second one, so I tried my best to keep it accurate. I don't know if Hyrule has psychologists tho.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Leave Kudos if you like it please :)

Link had forgotten how peaceful Hyrule could be.

The young man was sitting on a hill close to the Royal castle. After having finished a long training to, eventually, become a Royal Guard. He was contemplating the serene and beautiful landscape. It was like those melodies he practiced in his Ocarina when he went to his room at night. The only sounds he could hear at the moment were the birds chirping, and he could feel the fresh summer breeze caressing his skin. It was few the times were he could be himself and think about everything and anything. His mind was, usually only filled with games, training and food, the essential things, the daily things. But, since last month, his mind has been navigating some dark and secret places, away from Hyrule and his friends.

From the hill some of his favorite places were visible. The Death Mountains, Lake Hylia, Malon’s farm, Zora’s river. Those were places he knew better than most Hylians, having to travel day and night through the land, fighting day after day for a very long time. All of that so he could bring a new of age of calmness and peace to Hyrule; a well-deserved age. 

Now that he thought about it, it was weird. After devoting all of himself to his country, this new peace felt a little discordant, almost alien. He was used to sleep in caves or under the trees; to search food on dangerous places; to being alert every second to not be ambushed by surprise for some creature; to walk (or ride, when he had his old friend Epona) restlessly from one place to another, in search of medallions or useful objects. Fighting again and again and again. Being back to normal made him feel unnatural. Peaceness wasn’t really his thing. He had become wild and free, with strict goals on mind. But now, he was trapped in a castle, without a clear and real purpose, and _that_ scared him more than he was willing to admit.

Of course, in that time he was an adult. He was big, tall, strong and he had to pretend he knew what he was doing, because he had too. Everyone thought he was Hyrule’s only hope, everyone expected something from him, some kind of miracle. Certainly, he managed to face every insane situation head on. However, he was a kid again ( _was he, though?)_ and now that he was alone with himself he could admit it: he was _exhausted_ to the bone.

Link lay down on the grass, exhaling a long breath, closing his eyes and protecting them from the sun with his arm. He painfully missed when he was (or believed he was) a Kokiri. When he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. His only worry had been not having a fairy. He smiled bitterly at the memory, remembering he was back to being the boy without a fairy after all this journey. Navi had left him, and with her departure a piece of his soul was gone. He felt the loneliest he’s ever been, even If he had the company of the Royal Guards, the King and… and princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda had become his best friend and confident. They liked to escape from the castle once a week to travel and have adventures. The idea was, surprisingly, Zelda’s ( _a long story, for another time)._ In his opinion, the princess was like a reflection of her own people. Vibrant and quiet at the same time. Full of joy and curiosity for every little thing outside the palace. And also wise and confident when her duty demanded her that. Sadly, there wasn't many days were they could just be kids. Sometimes Link doubted he was one. He had regained his child body but not his mind, and he never will. Link knew that since the beginning, deep down, ever since he left the Kokiri forest. He would never be how he was before. Nowadays he was… _broken._

_ Link? _ whispered a soft and sweet voice.

The young man got up immediately, his shoulders tense and body ready to fight. When he noticed it was the princess he relaxed.

_ Link, are you okay? _ asked Zelda, her face a little worried. Her feet approaching him.

Link was confused for a moment until he noticed his own face with tears dropped on it. Quickly, he turned his head and cleaned his face with a hand. He felt ashamed of being seen like that by the princess.

_ it’s nothing, princess! Don’t… worry about it.

Zelda’s lips curved into a warm smile. She knew Link wasn’t telling her the truth, something happened. Even at death’s edge, Link would tell you he was fine.

_ You know_ said Zelda, sitting down besides Link, being careful of not stepping her skirt_, you don’t need to call me “princess”, you can call me Zelda, just Zelda. I’m tired of formalities.

_ Oh… Okay, I understand.

Some minutes passed by until Link decided to watch her again. Zelda was looking ahead, to the landscape, a little smile in her lips. She was humming one of the popular songs of the Hyrule town. Link felt a wave of happiness at that. The princess was so beautiful…

Then, Zelda decided to break the silence:

_ I like to come here when I need a moment alone_ her head turned to Link, the heart of the young man stopped for a second_. I didn’t know you did the same.

_ Well… I don’t come here often_ Link was babbling.

Zelda nodded, distracted. After a few awkward seconds, the princess proceeded to take of her hat and free her golden curls, they fell on her shoulders. Zelda let out a bit sigh, not proper of a princess. However, it was obvious she wasn’t accustomed to do those kinds of things because in an instant she blushed and apologized silently to Link. The Hylian felt his mouth forming a dumb smile and then he got up and went to the edge of the hill and screamed, almost _howled_ , with all the strength of his lungs. He looked like an untamed wolf. Laughing, Zelda approached too and screamed with him. Both feeling as free as the wind, all responsibility far away. But, when the euphoric moment ended, Link felt his joy slowly fade away. He still felt that emptiness and ache in his chest. He thought, foolishly, that a bit of fun could make everything go away. He was wrong. He couldn’t hide his feelings anymore. _It’s like they are destroying me inside_

_ Uh… Link?_ asked Zelda. Her face pink and her hair a mess. She bit her lip, noticing how his friend retracted suddenly.

The young man walked to his place again and sat down, hugging his scrapped knees.

Zelda had never seem his friend so dejected. She felt a little bad for not insisting before, knowing he was so stubborn at anything_. Link, you know you can tell me anything… right?_ Link said nothing.

_ I won’t judge you, whatever it is_ she put a hand on his shoulders_. There’s nothing wrong with having feelings. Expressing our feelings is very important. My father taught me that.

Link sighed shakily and bit his lip. He wanted to say so many things, but he didn’t know how to. Not many people cared about his real feelings, after all. _And I don’t want to scare her._

_ Prin… Zelda_ he took her hand_. You are my best friend in this whole world, but… I don’t think you could understand this. Don’t get me wrong! I don’t understand it either_ he laughed sadly.

Zelda hummed.

_ But I could try!_ she offered, her voice with a hint of doubt, nevertheless.

_ I know you would_ mumbled Link_. But… _Link shut his mouth_. It’s about my… my past.

And Zelda understood. She inhaled and thought what she was going to say with caution.

_ I… I know very well I haven’t gone through what you’ve been_ Link’s eyes widened. He felt a prick of pain in his body which made him shrunk_. But I’m here to listen to you. You never told me about your past. Maybe this is the moment.

Link’s eyes went everywhere except to her face, wanting to escape this situation. It was true, he had never spoken about his journey to anyone. Only Navi knew the details but she was gone, probably forever. He was sure about one thing, however, he trusted Zelda with his heart.

_ A long time ago…_ he began. Zelda perked‑. When I was one of the Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree, our guardian, kind of like a father to be honest, told us many stories. Stories about brave heroes, with a sword and a shield_ he mimicked the movement of a sword_. They entered the big castle and fought with the big, powerful dragon_ A flashback of a red dragon fell to his mind. A dragon which he killed. But that dragon was a friend _and you killed him, you bastard._

He let out a deep breath, his hands were trembling. A flash of pain and sorrow crossed his eyes. Zelda noticed it but said nothing.

_ So… they killed the dragon_ he said, a hardness in his voice_. And, of course, saved the_ he blushed and looked away_ the princess. Um, anyway! The point is, I wanted to be like them. I wanted to be a hero too, not a stupid boy without a fairy_.

_Boy without a fairy, boy without a fairy, boy without a fair, boy without…_

__ …_ And when the troubles arrived they chose me!_ he gestured to himself_. I couldn’t believe it! I had a fairy and I also was a heroe! That was all I ever wanted. And then…

Link closed his eyes for a moment. Many memories stumbled through his head. Zelda escaping with Impa, Ganondorf winning. He sleeping for seven years and waking up only to find the most nightmarish thing he could ever imagine… _You left us, Heroe of time. You didn’t save us._

_ And then I realized, being a hero is hard, tough, terrifying. The people seriously believed I was an adult. Yes, I looked like that, but inside my mind was the same. People expected everything from me, like I was some kind of… God_ he looked apologetic to the sky_. At the end it was all worth it, of course. Now Hyrule is free at least, free from all the pain… _But I’m not._

Zelda looked down to the grass. All of those negative feelings Link was showing to her, they were strong. She, somehow could feel it. Like some kind of aura, a dark one. Link didn’t sound like a child anymore, he sounded a bit like his father, like he had seen it all, all kinds of knowledge nobody should have. She knew how it felt to be trapped, but it didn’t compare to this.

_ Now_ said Link, softer now_. I have nightmares almost every night, and when I awake my first instinct is to grab my sword. But then I remember “I’m in the castle, nothing can hurt me… right?” Knowing that is a relief, but also… Kind of exhausting. It’s like my mind can’t comprehend that fact_ Link glanced at Zelda_. It’s like I’m still living in the past, when it was only Navi and me… _his face and voice became colder while mentioning Navi, his fairy_. But now she is gone_ Was that resentment?

_ Maybe I should look for her, I think she went to the Lost Woods_ Zelda was alarmed at that. She didn’t want Link to go, to leave her there, alone_. Maybe, if I find her, my mind would at least be at peace. Maybe, with her at my side, I would stop being scared at every little noise I hear behind me… I don’t know, Zelda! I don’t know!

And Link’s voice broke. Those scars would take a lot of time to heal completely. Zelda knew that Link wasn’t whole, that _something,_ not only the fairy, went missing, maybe forever.

But Zelda also knew she would do everything and anything she could do to help him. She caressed his back, hoping she could bring him some light. _Let it go, Link, you need it._ It was that soft, almost motherly contact that finally made him lose it.

The next thing she knew, Link was sobbing on her arms. Sobbing like the lost scared child he really was. Link was very brave, the Goddesses were aware of that, but he was human too. Zelda hugged him tightly, shedding some tears too. _You are not alone Link, I will always be at your side._

_ I… I think I know some of that feeling. I’m also trapped here_ Link stopped a moment, still trembling and breathing fast_. I can’t leave this palace, not as much as I would like too. _ More tears spilled, touching Link’s hair_. The moment my father dies, I will be the queen, the queen of Hyrule. And I’m going to have to make tough, hard, decisions. I need to have the wisdom to keep this kingdom afloat. No mistakes allowed, not even one… But, I will do whatever I can for my people. This is my destiny.

Link felt at awe at those words. Zelda’s face became not only beautiful, but _ethereal._ She didn’t look like a princess but like a strong queen. He realized Zelda was as brave as he was. They were both tied to the same destiny: protect Hyrule, no matter the cost. If Hyrule was in danger they would have to put all things aside and fight. For the greater good. He wasn’t alone. He had Zelda. And she understood.

_ I will always be with you_ echoed the princess, as if she was reading his mind.

Link believed her.

The two children ( _maybe adults at heart_ ) watched the sunset. They both felt tired but their souls were light. They held each other, feeling the love they had for the other.

And Link, free of thoughts, finally felt serene.


End file.
